Ultimatum
by Ravenclaw992
Summary: "Very well, Miss Swan. I'll give you an ultimatum. Either you accept this task...or you allow me to kiss you. So, Emma...what would you have me do?" "Kiss me." There, it was out. His move. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Once Upon A Time. **_**Gold and Emma do not belong to me in any way. They are brought to life by the wonderful Robert Carlyle and Jennifer Morrison, while ABC owns the show. **

**A/N: First off, this one-shot is a companion to my House/Once crossover "Rescue Me." I'd advise everyone to read that first so that you won't be confused in any way (the one-shot's not confusing, it's just in case). **

**There is no mention of House here, though (in case you're not a fan). Strictly Emma/Gold. **

**So, this is an alternative scene to one of the Emma/Gold scenes in chapter 17 of my story. Mostly for the sake of Gemma fans-I couldn't resist. Emma chooses differently when it comes to Gold's ultimatum...**

**Enjoy! **

**Ultimatum**

The car pulled to a stop in front of the town's city hall, which housed Regina's professional office, among other necessities. Emma felt a sinking sensation in her stomach.

"What are we doing here?" Emma gave Gold a sidelong glance as he settled back in his seat, grinning cleverly at her. She had yet to be given any details on her "favor."

"You, Miss Swan, will need to gain access to that building. What I want is inside the Mayor's office," he explained vaguely, weaving his long fingers together. Emma's eyes widened slightly. _Is he serious? _

"In other words, you expect me to break in and steal something from Regina?" Maybe she could get out of the car and walk home. Would he try to stop her? Fingers roaming over the bag in her lap, she traced the bulky outline of the gun inside.

"Put in simpler terms...yes," he replied, leveling his strong gaze at her. The lights inside the building were nonexistent, the Mayor having left hours ago. _No way. Absolutely not. _

"I'm not doing anything illegal, Gold. You'll have to find some other use for your favor," she shot back, showing no sign of wanting to leave the interior of the car. Mr. Gold leaned towards her, but she didn't so much as flinch.

"Very well, Miss Swan. I'll give you an ultimatum. Either you accept this task...or you allow me to kiss you."

Emma blanched visibly when she heard this, eyes boggling. Mr. Gold waited patiently while she could only imagine the pawnbroker taking advantage of her.

Emma's green eyes became troubled with the struggle waging in her mind. _Breaking and entering...or a kiss. Which is more dangerous? _She sighed-neither option was entirely pleasing.

Mr. Gold's brown eyes roved over her, waiting.

"Okay," she finally mumbled, shifting in her seat to face him. Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow as the silence dragged on.

"Which one is it?" He had a fairly good idea which path she'd chosen, but to hear her say it would be marvelous. The icing on the cake, so to speak.

"Well, I don't think the consequences of breaking and entering are worth the trouble of whatever it is you need in there," she said, pointing a finger toward the building.

Mr. Gold leaned closer to her, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"I see. Well then, Emma...what would you have me do?" _Say it for me, _he willed her, his lips hovering close to hers. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Gold, just do it and get it over with," she groaned impatiently. Mr. Gold reached up and firmly cupped her chin, keeping her gaze level with his.

"Say it, dearie," he requested, a strand of dusty brown hair lightly falling across his dark eyes. Emma knew Gold would persist until he got exactly what he wanted. The two words danced on her tongue and her stomach rolled.

"Kiss me." _There it's out. His move. _

Mr. Gold's eyes lit up with satisfaction and a hungry gleam flashed through them. A slow smile crawled along his lips.

"As you wish...Emma." His mouth claimed hers then, his tongue probing between her lips. Heat traveled up her neck and slid deep into her stomach.

Somehow, her logic escaped through the window.

Emma unintentionally responded, her lips parting to allow his tongue through. His fingers delved into her blonde waves as she kissed him back. Lightly, she bit down on his lower lip and he gave a soft moan of pleasure.

Slowly, his fingers roamed the length of her body beneath the skin tight red dress. Caressing her bare skin, his fingertips gently slid along her inner thigh, pausing just below the hem of her dress.

Gold's lips trailed away from Emma's soft red ones, his teeth grazing across the skin below her ear.

"My Belle," he whispered heavily into her ear before his lips trailed along her neck. _My beauty. Was that right? _

Eyes fluttering closed, Emma savored the warm feeling pulsing through her veins as Gold stroked her skin, as Gold kissed the hollow of her throat.

_Gold..._

The name jolted through Emma, bringing her back to reality. Pressing her palms against Gold's chest, she shoved him backwards, into his own seat. Lust clouded his brown eyes and his breathing was heavy, same as hers.

Emma smoothed down her red dress, her skin still tingling with the memory of Gold's fingers.

"That's more than enough payment, Gold," Emma stated, crossing her legs. Gold eyed them longingly for a moment and smirked at her, straightening his suit to perfect condition. "I no longer owe you a favor."

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, dearie." Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. He would never allow her to forget this moment.

All of a sudden, the beeper inside her bag went off. Emma scrambled to retrieve it, grateful for the distraction. She glanced quickly at it and froze in her seat.

There was something terribly wrong with Mary Margaret.

...

**Again, if you want to find out what's wrong with MM, you'll have to read my crossover "Rescue Me." **

**I hope everyone (especially Gemma fans) enjoyed the one-shot. I'd love to know what you think! **

**Until next time, readers! (-;**


End file.
